Devil Survivor: The Zero And The Infinity
by judasuu
Summary: A crossover story of both Devil Survivor games with some of the characters from the first game aiding the majority of characters in the second game. Hiro and Kazuya will be working together to bring down falsehood in their path, the messiah and the overlord working together!


**Devil Survivor: The Zero And The Infinity**

**Chapter 1: The End of Peaceful Days**

...At the city of Tokyo...

...Dark clouds linger at the city of Tokyo, there was just a report about a typhoon heading this way, so now everyone is warned and advised to stay indoors for the duration of the week but... Right, the storm will remain at the city, and Japan, for a week which some unpredictable things might occur, such as... "Hm, the providence of things are unraveling, people are now standing upon the brink of destruction, as judgement day, draws near for everyone. God, the almighty, shall arise and bring forth thd demons to judgement... but, is God correct? Is the Lord almighty? The fact that demons and humans are faltering as well as demons running rampant in this world are just evidence that even God Himself is full of flaws, that is why... the almighty darkness shall also arise, and bring forth the flames of hatred and the desire for violent anger." A young man with white hair and red attire is standing ontop of a building, watching the metropolis of Tokyo. His red attire consists of black markings on them and his black pants are like reflecting that of his own nature of... rebellion, benevolent... willing to spread forth truth among mankind... and other benevolent nature that may benefit himself as well as mankind. "I am the Anguished One, I have suffered wounds that is yet to be healed, I have come to ponder, desire... and I have come to become curious of mankind, a world such as this... will it find salvation? Or will it be... lead to ruination?" He said disappearing into thin air.

_shoock, shoock, shoock! _As lightning bolts struck all over the city of Tokyo, some figures in the sky are shown, silhouttes that are humanoid in appearance and they all have wings behind their shoulders. They are angels... sent by God to sent His words to mankind, and... judgement awaits those who are deemed unworthy, and... _shoock, shoock, shoock-! _Lightning bolts echoing, and the trumpets of judgement sounding...

...At Shibuya street...

Hiro Kageyama and Kazuya Minegishi meet here to meet some friends of theirs who are on the way. "Hey." Kazuya greeted.

"Hey, looks like we're here early." Hiro said. He's been known to be the funny one, as in he's the one with the utmost sense of humor.

While Kazuya... "Haha, yeah, I guess so." Kazuya is portrayed more like someone who is finding joy in life, and Hiro is someone he has known with for some time, both have been known to perform various benevolent acts in school, with Hiro and Kazuya becoming popular in which Kazuya is seen as someone who would stand up to those who would wrong others while Hiro is someone who is striking at the source of such nasty people, meaning he's someone who would stand up to the boss of a lot of nasty guys. "So, did you call the others?"

"They're the ones who called me."

"Hey-! You guys!" Here comes Daichi.

"Yo, you guys are here!" And Atsuro.

"Hey, you guys are all here!" And here comes the cheerful and enthusiastic Yuzu. "Wow, you guys sure know when to gather all at once."

"Haha, of course, so you guys-" _shoock, shoock! _A thunder bolt struck. "Oh, looks like it's about to rain, and it's already 7:30 p.m. in the evening, we better make this quick." Daichi said. "Anyway, Naoya was telling me something and he gave me these." Daichi brought some cellphones.

"Hm? Cellphones?" Atsuro asked.

"Well, yeah, but... there's something installed in 'em, something called... Nicaea, I think."

"Nicaea? What's that? Oh wait, I heard about that, some girls from our class are..." _shoock! _"Gyah! L-Let's make this quick okay? Looks like it's about to rain, geez, talk about a day of storm here in Tokyo." Yuzu said acknowledging the weather's condition above... well, all over Japan actually.

"Right, it's that famous website that is known for... delivery of death scenes, I think." Daichi said.

"Death scenes? Like... the things that you see like a clip of a movie?" Atsuro asked.

"Yeah, something like that, and supposedly, it delivers some news about some... well, I don't know, supposedly, it delivers all types of news to all sort of people out there. Naoya said to give 'em to you so, here you go, you guys can take one." Daichi hands the cellphones to each one of their friends.

"Naoya gave these to you?" Kazuya asked. Since he's Naoya's cousin, he knows Naoya is someone who is quite knowledgeable enough not to distribute these type of gadgets to just about anyone, so he must have good reason for letting Daichi deliver these to them.

"Hm, Nicaea huh, I heard about them on the net too, something about... seeing someone's death clip and then some additional news are added like they're predicting the future or something." Atsuro said.

"Really? How can something like that occur?" Yuzu asked.

"I don't know, but anyway, should we access the website?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, since Naoya gave these to us, don't you think it was partially his plan to let us sign in?"

"Well, since these cellphones are not exactly average ones, in fact, they're kids' cellphones, we might as well sign in." Daichi said.

"Hm, I agree." Hiro said.

"Hm, same here." Kazuya said. All of which... everyone decided to sign in. Everyone entered the website, then they entered their names on the registration page, then... two people are shown, a man in tuxedo who seems to be graceful looking, and the other one, a woman with bunny outfit. Hiro, Kazuya and Daichi chose the female one, while Yuzu and Atsuro picked the male one. Both of them then dispersed and...

"Hai hai, welcome to Nicaea!" In Hiro's cell, the girl in bunny outfit becomes larger on the screen, this may indicate that she's now the permanent guide of sort. "Now then, to introduce you to this website, we will be informing you of the death that may occur, like... someone you are closed with, a friend, a family, a cousin... anyone! Anyway, those who are linked to you by fate will have their death clips be delivered to you so that you may know how to act, and when the time has come, we'll send them at the right timing, well, see ya!" The girl signs off, its apparently... the name Tico is right below her, that's her name it seems.

"Isn't this kinda... spooky? I mean, we're gonna see the death clips of our friends, cousins, family..." Yuzu said a little frightened of the website after signing in.

"Yeah, talk about some website that delivers death clips, you sure this is not an hoax?" Atsuro asked.

"Hm, have you seen the one maintaining this site?" Kazuya asked.

"It's its first debut in the internet I think." Hiro said.

"Hm, yeah, I haven't seen this website before, was it recently established? By who? Hm," Atsuro continues to ponder.

"Who cares? Anyway, is that all what Naoya wanted? Well, let's get-" Before Yuzu could suggest going home... _riing, riing. _Each of their cells ring.

"Hm? Looks like something is coming." Daichi said.

...Then a loading starts on the screen... saying something like a death clip delivery service, and...

...On the screen, it shows a cemetery or something, must be Aoyama cemetery, someone is hanging around, a female student it seems and... _ablaaze, ablaaze! _...Something appeared out of the bonfires that gathered, it's... a... demon, the demon lord Lucifer... it gathered... the flames that are gathered for its entrance to this word lit brightly, and then they gather, forming a large bonfire and zap! The demon lord appears, and... It then gazes at the student, then with just a second... Lucifer shot a laser through its eyes and it was able to kill the student, her body melting on the ground as she is disintegrated by the laser.

End of death clip.

"Wha... What is this?" Yuzu said frightened of what she just saw. "I-I know that person, she's a classmate of someone I know next door."

"Huh? Someone you know?" Atsuro asked.

"Well, no, not directly but... she's... going to die?"

"Dude, this is not... well, it's not something I was expecting." Daichi said frightened of the clip as well.

"It did say death scene, didn't it?" Hiro said.

"Yeah, you think a death scene is something you can see as something intriguing?" Atsuro said.

"Well no but... t... this will not... really happen right?" Yuzu asked frightened still.

"O-Of course not, haha, there's no way that would make sense right...?" Daichi said trying to lighten up the mood.

"...I'm not sure." Hiro said.

"Me neither." Kazuya said.

"H-Hey..."

"D-Dude, not funny, we all know this is just some hoax so..." Both Yuzu and Daichi said.

"If it's an hoax, why would it spread all over the city and the internet? Everyone was talking about how someone they know died, I read it from the texts of those who were conversing in that website I normally visit." Atsuro said. "This isn't normal... I mean, how can you make a scene of someone dying? Isn't that beyond... today's technology?"

"Wha..."

"H-Hey, come on, you don't have proof of that..." Yuzu and Daichi said with Daichi trying to dismiss the topic to be more than nothing than nonsense.

"Daichi, the proof is the death clip itself." Hiro said.

"I agree, Hiro points that out pretty sharply, yeah, this scene that we just saw, who do you think sent it? And how do you think they know of the person who was shown to be dying? You think they would just study those who sign up and investigate them thoroughly? No, something else is at work here." Atsuro said backing up Hiro's sentence.

"Then who is sending it?" Kazuya asked.

"That, I can't say for now, hm, maybe I should try to crack this up." Atsuro brings out his laptop.

"H-Hey, don't try to scare me Atsuro, you know it's not funny!" Yuzu said.

"Y-Yeah, come on guys, let's just throw these cellphones away and..." Daichi suggested that but...

"Naoya will be angry you know." Kazuya said. "If we do that, he..."

"Yeah, you think Naoya will be happy that we just throwed away these things? No, he wants us to find out something, here, let me just access this thing." Atsuro said hacking through the website and the something that just recently appeared... it's a pinned up message file or a document file. "Hm, let's see... ah, there we go, a message just received, I think it's that additional news that normally comes on whenever a death clip is shown, it's showing now."

...Some sort of information is shown...

Good Evening, here's are today's news:

A storm will circle around Japan's borders, making a low pressure in the area, heavy rains are to be expected at around 8:00 p.m. JP members will be investigating about the recent riot of some rioters at Aoyama, and a young woman will die at the nearby cemetery at around 8:10 p.m. Good day!

"Huh? Is this an update on the news?"

"No it's not." Kazuya said.

"Yeah, if this was an update of the weather news, they would have just announced it more like in the weather forecast but this news... it's more like... a cryptic message for us, like... maybe we are expected to expect these thing?"

"Huh? Expect this? Why?" Yuzu asked.

"Y-Yeah, don't you guys think that it's rather becoming creepy? I thought this whole Nicaea thing was just a joke so..." Daichi said.

"These information... Who are sending them?" Hiro asked.

"That's what I want to know, but these writing seem to be more like someone... I don't know, I don't even know if it's a someone, maybe it's like a computer AI doing some writing and sending it towards us in these cellphones." Atsuro said.

"Hey, about that news, did it say something about a riot?" Yuzu asked.

"Huh? Oh uh yeah, something like... in Aoyama I think, wait, Aoyama...? Isn't that...?"

"That's where Naoya is living." Kazuya said.

"Exactly, don't you think he's..."

"Is he in danger?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know but... sorry, but I gotta go somewhere for a while. You guys should be careful too, looks like the wind is becoming stronger now, and I think it's about to rain soon, and it will be heavy, so, gotta go." Just like Atsuro said before leaving, the winds are now becoming violent, some of the trees are waving and swaying about, it seems this is really like a typhoon.

"Hm, the wind is getting stronger." Yuzu said.

"We better go home, looks like the storm is about to start." Hiro said gazing at the red sky above. _shoock, shoock! _And some lightning bolts can be seen.

"Yeah, looks like the weather is about to become bad, let's go, we need to get home."

Dachi said that. "Hm, let's, sa, me and Kazuya will go around Shibuya, see you guys later!" Yuzu said as she leaves, prompting Kazuya to follow.

"Sa, we'll see you later." Kazuya said.

"Ah, see ya."

"Don't wanna be ya, haha." Hiro and Daichi bid farewell as well. All of them went their separate ways.

_shoock, shoock, shoock-! _Thunder bolts echoing about, it's the beginning of the storm that is passing.

...Near Aoyama...

"Say, Hiro, do you believe that death clip earlier?" Daichi and Hiro made their way home and Daichi decided to talk about the earlier death clip.

"Why are you asking?"

"Hm, I don't know, something just feels... wrong about this, if that death clip came true and... wait, what am I saying, of course it cannot..."

"Hm, I don't know about that." Hiro stops walking.

"H-Hey, come on, don't scare me man, it's not... huh?" Some sirens are heard, it seems some police patrol cars are going about. "Huh? Did something... happened?"

"..." Hiro remembers one of the information that was given after the death clip, some JP members investigating the riot that took place near Aoyama. He decided to see what it is.

"Huh? H-Hey, Hiro, wait up! Don't leave me here!"

...At the Aoyama apartments...

Some police and JP members have put some barricades around the area to prevent anyone else from entering. "Huh? Hey, dude, isn't this...?" Daichi recognized the place to be the place where Kazuya's cousin, Naoya, is living in.

"Huh? You guys." Yuzu and Kazuya are also here.

"What are you doing here?" Kazuya asked.

"We could ask you the same question." Hiro said.

"Yeah, we just got here ourselves, I mean, didn't some police came by and decided to..." Daichi said.

"Hm, that's when we heard the siren, we thought that it would be best if we make sure that Naoya is alright so..." Yuzu said.

"Hm?" Kazuya spots Naoya at the nearby sidewalk. He runs up to him.

"Ah, Kazu!" Yuzu and the others follow him.

"Hm?" Naoya takes acknowledgement of their presence. "Oh, it's you Kazuya, and I see you brought your friends."

"...I'm glad you're safe."

"Hm?"

"Yeah, we heard that some riot occurred here and we were worried about you." Yuzu said.

"Oh, you mean the reason why the JP and police are here yes? Hm, don't worry about me, I am unharmed, though the one living next door to me is unlucky though, he got himself in a fight with the rioters and died, and he's not the only one."

"Huh? Wh... Why was there a riot here in the first place?" Daichi asked.

"Huh, who knows? Some say it was property rights, like the owner is cheating them or something, or that there was said to be a demon killer here that was hunting down here for some people who could satisfy its appetite."

"Huh? D-Demon?"

"Yes... Though I would have-"

"Here you are, Naoya." The chief of JP, Yamato Hotsuin, comes.

"Hm? Oh, it's you Hotsuin."

"It's time for the extraction of information on those laptops that were uncovered, you are needed there."

"Hm, of course, of course, well then... if you will all excuse me. Oh, and one more thing, Shijima, you brought them the cell phones right?"

"Huh? Oh uh yeah, I did."

"Hm, then let me tell you this, no matter what you do, don't let go of them, if you do, then your last life will be snuffed out before you even know it." ...That's Naoya's warning before leaving with Yamato to investigate the scene of the riot.

"Wha... What did he mean by that?"

"H-How should I know? Geez, is he trying to scare us?" Yuzu said.

"No... He meant it." Hiro said.

"Yeah, I could tell he was not lying either." Kazuya said.

"C-Come on, it's not like-" _Shoock! _It started raining. "C-Crap, it started raining!" Yuzu said.

"Y-Yikes, we better get home, sorry, me and Hiro will go now."

"Hm, sa, see you tomorrow!"

"Oh, you kids, halt!" One JP member stopped them. "That road is off-limits for now, try the cemetery around here for a direct shortcut to where you are heading, that is all, good night." He returns to his post.

"Huh? Off-limits? Then..." Daichi said.

"We better get around the cemetery." Hiro said.

"Yeah, we can't force our way here." Kazuya said.

"R-Right, _sigh, _geez, I better take a shower after this." Yuzu said.

"Yeah, tell me about it, _grr, _it's cold here, let's go." The wind abrewing made things a little harder for the group but they can endure it.

...At the Aoyama Cemetery...

The group came across Atsuro, who is on an umbrella, as they made their way around. "Huh? You guys? I thought you guys went home?"

"Oh hey Atsuro, man, we had the worst luck, we came across Naoya and..."

"...The news also came true." Hiro added to Daichi's word.

"Yeah." Kazuya concurs.

"Huh?" Everyone else asked about that.

"Wh-What do you mean by...?" Daichi asked.

"Huh? News...? Ah, O-Oh!" Atsuro seem to have remembered the additional details after the death clip earlier. He checks his laptop.

"Huh? Wha- What is it now?" Yuzu asked. "I'm soaking out here, I don't have an umbrella and-"

"It's true, the news came true, are there JP members there?"

"Yeah, and there was their chief too."

"And Naoya." Hiro and Kazuya said.

"Hm, then... at around 8:15- no, wait, was it at around 8:10... no! We're too late!"

"Huh? Wha-What are you talking about all of the sudden Atsuro?" Yuzu asked.

"The news after the death clip... it came true, it said that heavy rains will be expected at around 8:00, it already started raining and... and it's already 8:20... it said that a girl will die here at about 8:10... we're too late!"

"Huh? Wha- Wait, do you mean..."

"D-Dude, you don't mean... the death clip?" Yuzu and Daichi asked that, frightened.

"We failed to save that person." Hiro said.

"Yeah..." Kazuya said.

"Dammit, now what do we- Huh?" Atsuro then spots something on the ground, something like... a molten... no, it's... "This is..." He checks the something that is like a lava and everyone gathers to it.

"Wha- What is that?" Yuzu asked.

"The death clip showed something appearing out of fire, and then it killed a girl with some sort of laser eyes, if that make sense, and then... she melt, this thing on the ground, could it be..."

"Wait, is that... the girl who..."

"That's what remains of her." Hiro stated the obvious.

"Ah." Kazuya said agreeing sadly.

"W-Wait, you're telling... the death clip actually came true? I... I... What the hell is going on here!" Daichi said frightened.

"A-Achoo!" A voice of a girl is heard nearby, alarming everyone.

"W-Who's there!" Yuzu said, they all turn to the right road and they see... an elementary level girl.

"A... A... Achoo!" She's walking through the rain without an umbrella or rain coat.

"Hey!" Hiro and Kazuya went to her, followed by everyone. Hiro kneels before her in order to provide some covering for her, he uses his own jacket to cover her.

"Ah... A... O-Onii-chan..."

"Are you okay? Why are you walking out of the rain by yourself?"

"Yeah, where is your parents young lady? Maybe we can..." Yuzu said.

"M-Mom... didn't... came, she... is... busy... with... work... and... _sob._"

"H-Hey, H-Hiro, do something..."

"Here, everything is okay now, what's your name?"

"Ko... Ko... Koharu."

"Koharu huh? Hm," He checks the name tag around her neck that is now soaked in wet. "Yanagiya Koharu, I see, so, where are you headed?"

"U-Um... h-home..."

"Where?"

"Um..."

"Gyaahh-!" A voice is heard at the cemetery by the stairway.

"Wha-"

"Wh-What is that!" Both Yuzu and Daichi said.

"It sounded like..." Atsuro said. All of them run towards the graveyard with Koharu taking shelter on... well, she's inside Hiro's bunny hood as he allows her to take cover there, she's sitting by his neck and since she's small, Hiro had no trouble in carrying her while running.

...At the graveyard...

"Grooaarr." The demon lord Lucifer is floating on the middle, surrounding him is...

"Everyone, be careful."

"Lady Amane!" Some believers of the Shomonkai have gathered to protect the maiden of Shomonkai, Amane Kuzuryu.

"You are all sinful sons of man, you dare to oppose me?" Lucifer said sort of mocking them then... _flaash... _Megidoladyne... white feathers come falling down on the believers... _boom, boom, boom! _Then when they reach the ground, black feathers came erupting and exploding, killing some of them.

"Guaarrgh!"

"Urrghh! Lady Amane!"

"Everyone!" Now all that is left is Amane, the maiden of Shomonkai. "Gr, you, the fallen Morning Star, you are indeed powerful." _Flash! _Suddenly, Amane erupts some light around her, and it seems she's no longer the one speaking.

"Not powerful enough to evade His will though, you are the one who have uphold His ideals and became the most common angel to have ever taken up the name of Morning Star, now you are but a shadowy figure of what you once were."

"Remiel, the mercy of God, hm, even you cannot stand against me." Lucifer said.

Everyone arrives at the scene. "Wha- What the!" Daichi is the first to act.

"H-Hey!" Atsuro calls out to Amane, who is currently possessed by an angel, Remiel, and she turns to them.

"You..."

"Children of man, more of you have come to pay a visit to this arrival of the fallen Sun?" Lucifer said.

"Stir clear, children of man, this is not a battle you can achieve victory."

"What- D-Dude, you're not safe there, you're-" Atsuro tries to reason out.

"I am under His protection, I shall not be vanquished." Remiel said as it turns to Lucifer. "Lucifer, the fallen Sun, the former general of the righteous, this I shall incline, you are to be judged by His will and jurisdiction."

"God has made man under his image... but man themselves bear God's corrupted nature." Lucifer countered back at those words. "Your words are empty as your own being Remiel, God is nothing more but a tyrant."

"Your hallow words do not reach me, fallen Morning Star, you shall be vanquished here and now." _Flash, flash, flash, flash! _Pillars of light gather around Lucifer, and then they gather, encaging him on a barrier that is surrounded by light.

"...Is this meant to keep me at bay? I'm afraid you cannot postpone the inevitable, God shall know His place as nothing more but a tyrant and eventually... his own demise... will come... from His children, as well as His own vanity, now... begone." _boom, blaast! _The barrier keeping Lucifer shattered.

"H-Hey, can someone tell me what's going on! That's the one we saw from the death clip right!" Yuzu said recognizing Lucifer from the death clip earlier.

"Yeah, it's him but..." Atsuro said.

"Dude, not good, we better get out of here!" Daichi said about to run off but...

"Wait!" Kazuya said.

"Grooaarr!" Both Lucifer and Remiel then prepare for a showdown. _blaast, blaast! _Lucifer sent out lights from its wings.

"Hm," _boom, block, block! _Remiel protected itself from being overpowered but...

"Grooaarr!" _blaast! _Once again, Lucifer casted Megidoladyne, a white feather comes crashing down... _boom, boom! _causing an eruption of black feathers scattering.

"Gr!" Remiel is put to the ground while grunting in pain. "Ah, _huff, huff. _You have grown stronger."

"And you angels keep praying for your God's help, He will never help you."

"You are wrong, you-"

"And where is God when His children needs him the most? You all can cling to your delusions, but God... will never... answer anyone's prayer! Grooaarr!" Another Megidoladyne... _boom! _A lot of black wings scattered.

"Gruugh!" Amane's body cannot take this much damage so...

"Grooaarr, farewell Remiel, may you be with your God who has forced this ordeal upon you, farewell." Another Megidoladyne...

"H-Hey, what should we do?" Atsuro asked.

"We need to save her!" Kazuya said.

"R-Right, but..." Yuzu said.

"Grr, we can't do anything! We're powerless against him!" Atsuro said.

_riing, riing. _"Hm?" Hiro's phone rings, he answers it.

"Onii-chan?" Koharu is still hidind under his bunny hood.

"Hai hai, Tico-Tico here! Oh my, Hiro babe, you are in a tight spot aren't you? Well, at this time, it's best to use that demon summoning app to rescue that cute cutie pie in front of you, haha, so, are you up for it? Or are you just gonna turn and cower and let this cutie pie die?"

"...Don't be ridiculous."

"Onii-chan?" Koharu becomes curious and...

"Haha, thought so, your will and kindhearted heart is just too strong to accept that, well then, I wish you good luck... Zero! Hahaha!" Tico disappears and...

_flaash, flaash! _Light flashes around Hiro. "Huh? H-Hiro?" Daichi is the first to react.

"Wha- Ka- H-Hiro!"

"Hiro?"

"Hiro?"

"Onii-chan?" Everyone turns to him, he spreads his arms...

"Ah..." He smiles wickedly... and... "I... am... the one... who destroy worlds... and... create them." He said that, pushing the demon summoning app option on the screen, and... _Flaash! _"Ah..." Lights gathering...

_chaarrge. _"Hm?" Lucifer halted his attack as he turns to Hiro.

"Hm?" Amane/Remiel did as well. "You..."

"Ah... Ah... Arrghh-!" _Blast! _

"Whoa!" Daichi is sent flying away due to that massive burst of energy that came out of Hiro.

"Guah!"

"Gyaah!"

"O-Onii-chan!" Koharu covers her eyes from the shining light.

"Ah." Kazuya witnesses something coming out of the cellphone, a masked man, with a cloak and robe, and a sword. "Ah." It's floating above Hiro and it slowly descends...

"I am Zero**(Note: Zero from Code Geass.)**, I have heard thy plea, and I have come." It said to Hiro. "You!" It then points its sword towards Lucifer. "You who have power, fear me, for I am burdened by great sorrow, sorrow which... the darkness is keeping the light from shining, you... who are aware of the true existence of the true enemy. I am here, to make you relinquish your own judgement and die... in the name of truth, for I am Zero... the man of..."

"Miracles!" Hiro and Zero said altogether as his eyes glow.

"O-Onii-chan..." 'So... cool.' Koharu thought of Hiro as cool.

"Ahhrrgh...!" Hiro spreads his arms as light gathers around him and...

"Huaahh!" Zero raises his sword upward and... Circle things that are emanating appear on the tip of the sword.

"Grr, child of man... you are... Hm," Lucifer turns his attention to Hiro.

"Ah... Ah... Arrghh-!"

"Hurrghh-!" Both Hiro and Zero put a stand of a range attack and...

"Arrghh-!" "Hurrghh-!" _blaast, blaast! _He fired an elastic spell towards Lucifer, this is an Armageddon spell, enough to penetrate anything that is in its way, including...

_bllaast... boom, boom, boom! _"Grooaarr!" Lucifer groans in pain as the attack penetrated through him, making a hole on his stomach. "Grooaarr!" He kneels down on the ground because of that.

"Wh-Whoa."

"Ah, what the..." Both Yuzu and Atsuro turn to Hiro in awe.

"Gr... Ow, huh?" Daichi, who has just regained his composure after falling down on the stairs, stares at Hiro in awe. "Hiro...?"

"Hiro." Kazuya did as well.

"O-Onii-chan..." Koharu is still under Hiro's hood. The light then banishes, along with Zero.

"Hm," Hiro turns to Lucifer.

"Grr," Lucifer's wound regenerated, but not without pain, he seems to have suffered great pain from closing the wound on his stomach. "Grr, you..."

"You are..." Amane/Remiel also turned to him with a curious stare.

"Interesting... someone who holds infinite possibilites, hm, then, you have acquired a taste of my power, go then, take it." Darkness came out of Lucifer... _waarrpp-! _And they head towards Hiro.

"Arrgh!" _Waarp! _He has absorbed the darkness... making it his own power. "Arrgh! Ah."

"O-Onii-chan."

"H-Hiro."

"Hiro!"

"Hiro!"

"Hiro!" Everyone else was surprised at that.

"You are intriguing child of God, I shall wait eagerly for a chance to encounter you again, I, the almight darkness, shall wait for the day for the two of us to celebrate and... we shall bring forth God's place into that of his own mistake and he shall falter, hahahahaha! Farewell!" Lucifer disappeared into thin air.

"Ah... ah." Hiro regains his composure.

"Onii-chan..."

This now marks the end of peaceful days... what will happen to the children with infinite possibilities...?

End of Chapter 1


End file.
